


Reincarnation

by AncientEldritch



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientEldritch/pseuds/AncientEldritch
Summary: A little drabble about death and rebirth, circle of life and all that shit. Pennywise get's a second chance ~





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> //Bill and Audra were chosen by Gan to raise Pennywise and Maturin after they had reincarnated//

**REINCARNATION**

** _The darkness turned into light, a gentle wave of relief washed over the entity that just had been killed...it, the devourer of worlds, beaten by a bunch of kids, effectively robbing it of everything...what was that feeling though, it didn’t really fathom all these human emotions in his lifetime, only a couple ones it learned to use, like fear, the same fear it felt itself a couple minutes ago but now seemed to completely vanish, like a veil lifted from ones head. Flooding the creature with something akin to euphoria? Euphoria normally only came to it while hunting, while feeding on it’s prey...but now it was dead, why did it feel this unsettling yet comfortable feeling of excitement coming up?_ **  
** _ As it’s deadlights slowly started to vanish in the spheres of the universe, Pennywise couldn’t help but to think about what to come as it’s conciousness slowly faded into the comfortable numbness it just experienced... It wondered if it’s victims felt the same in the very moment it killed them...if they did, they very well could thank it for giving them such a beautiful gift...but they didn’t, no one ever thanked it for something it had done. It was the circle of life, the neverending wheel that cursed it to come back over and over again in different shape and forms, it’s been so long since it’s last reincarnation that it already had forgotten how it felt. Now it slowly realized that it was this very feeling, euphoria, that was linked to it’s rebirth as whatever Gan see’s fit this time around. The other entity, Gan, and the Turtle, both figures played an important part in it’s life circle..it wondered if Maturin who had choked itself on a galaxy years ago, was also reincarnated somewhere, maybe even on Earth itself? And if it knew something it was that their paths would cross again, in whatever way it may be, they would meet again...again...and again... It had died. Quietly, alone with it’s last thoughts, alone like it always was, always would be...it was it’s destiny...or was it? ..._ **  
** _The circle of life, reincarnation, rebirth, whatever you want to call it, it’s a thing in this world no one quite understands, the ways of the universe are mysterious, they always were and always will be...For Pennywise it’s journey as monster was over, it’s essence was erased from everything, ready for a new beginning...It would be not alone this time however...Gan made sure that the mistakes they made the first time wouldn’t happen again. Never again._ **

  
  
**Six Years later...:**

  
  
Bill Denbrough was nervously walking up and down in front of the delivery room, anxiously looking at the door then back to his kid, a small boy of six years with light skin, emerald colored eyes and ebony colored short hair that was meticulously put into a side parting, much to the kid’s dismay.  
He tousled his hair back to his former wild state before looking up, grinning at his father. “When is Mommy coming out? I want to see my little brother!” the boy squeaked, eyes dilated into huge orbs.  
Bill chuckled, getting over to his son, rubbing his head in a gentle way.  
  
“Sorry champ, you gotta wait a little longer, your Mama is in the middle of giving birth, and this stuff can take long, very long!” the man replied, crouching down to the boy’s level. “But when its all over, George, we can finally go home together, so don’t worry.” He tried his best to sound reassuring but couldn’t help to nearly fall back into his old stuttering mannerisms again. 

“What do you say, care for some ice-cream later when your Mama is back with your little brother?” at the mention of ice-cream the small boy’s eyes shone with glee, eagerly nodding his head. “I`d love that, Daddy!” Bill couldn’t help but to wonder where this shine came from out of sudden, it was like it reminded him of someone but he just couldn’t put it in right words at the moment...  
  
Just in this moment, crying could be heard and a nurse came out with a bright smile on her face, gesturing for Bill to follow. “Your wife Audra has just given birth, you may now go see her and greet your new son!” she exclaimed gently, nodding towards George who jumped up from his place, running inside the delivery room before Bill could react. “George, wait!!!” he exclaimed and followed his son right away.  
Inside, Audra was leaning back, breathing hard. The birthing process was exhausting for her, more than at her first birth. But the bundle that laid in her arms now was worth every hour she spent here...all 36 excruciating hours of labor were worth this little guy that was weakly hiccuping in her arms. The skin was fair and he looked a little pale but nothing too concerning. His head was covered with a soft fuzz of copper colored hair which made him look very irish Audra thought to herself, making her chuckle. As she saw George and Bill storming towards her, the woman put on her best smile, hugging little George as he jumped on his mother’s bed, hugging her.  
  
“Mommy!” George exclaimed happily while climbing up the bed Audra was lying in. Bill catched her gaze at him and smiled, a gentle, protective smile. He walked closer to Audra, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You did very well, i am so proud of you” he whispered, looking at his son for the first time now.  
At first Bill could only stare at him, a faint memory came up in his mind for only a short amount of time, it was gone quickly however as the emotions of being a father again overwhelmed this other thing bugging his mind. “He is so small, Bill...much smaller than George was...but he seems to be healthy” Audra gently rocked the small bundle in her arms which made the baby calm down in an instant. She then turned to her oldest son, ruffling his head.  
  
“Now George, here is your little brother, say hello to Robert!” the woman exclaimed, giving the boy a chance to look. Bill scratched the back of his head, a little miffed that Audra already had decided for a name...George didn’t care however, curious eyes mustered this little creature, engulfing every feature of him, his chubby little cheeks, his small hands and pouty lips.  
George smiled and caressed his baby brother’s head gently, his expression changed into something way more adult, far from his usual childish self. His eyes firm, yet gently, looked down at this new life, leaning in closer, touching it’s forehead softly. The baby startled awake, blinking lazily, meeting George’s glance.  
  
This look was that of recognition, they had met before and both knew it instinctively, deep down in their unconcious minds... “Welcome back, brother” George whispered, taking the babies small hand in his own, squeezing it.  
The baby yawned gently, cooing back at the boy. Yes, this was a new beginning, a new start...and this time it would be different from before, the circle started anew.  
  
  
  
  
//A little something i wrote. What if Pennywise was reborn as a human being after being killed by the loosers? This story is based on this thought. And irony has it that Bill of all people got the reincarnation of both Pennywise and Maturin under his thumb...talking about destiny guys haha. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this little tidbit of meta stuff//


End file.
